


Siblings Under Different Banners

by DragonbornLives2665



Series: Shadow's Adventures in Different Universes [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Based on my characters!, Cyrodiil, F/F, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Main Storyline, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, yes there are 3 vestiges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Three Bretons, one from each alliance. Tied together by blood and fate, meet for the first time on the battlefield in Cyrodiil. Things are never what they seem as they learn they shouldn’t be fighting each other. Instead they should work together to take down the bigger threat.(This the best summary I could come up with, sorry. XD )





	1. Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> So, my normal writing style for my character’s speech is an “acquired taste”, I guess... So, in here I took it out and made it more “normal”... If anyone wishes to see what I am talking about, just look at one of my other works (totally not shameless self-promotion, I swear!!)

Heroes

 

(Shadow)

 

I am in Cyrodiil when I come face to face with a person who looks almost exactly like me. Her scars are different, but there is no denying she looks as if she could be my twin... My parents did die when I was very young, too young to remember, so I guess there is a possibility there could be things I don’t know about my past and biological family. But, I think it is still highly unlikely I have a sibling.

 

I was found when I was only an infant by some of the Wyresses. I have been told I was laying alone on one of the beaches, surrounded by what appeared to be pieces of a destroyed ship, on the southern edge of Glenumbra, where the the ocean waters reach those of the Iliac Bay. The only clues to my lineage being a a patch sewn onto the blanket I was swaddled in, soaked as it was from the sea. It was the crest of House Stryder and the carved amulet tucked into the folds of the fabric had a name on it. The name I now proudly use as the last of the great Stryder line, Shadow Wolf Stryder. The Wyresses raised me as one of their own.

 

Despite being raised in the wilderness, my standing as one of the nobility was still acknowledged among the people of Daggerfall and Camlorn. I often was used as a messenger of sorts between the Wyresses and the cities.So, naturally, when the Wyrd was first threatened by the Worm Cult, I was sent to alert Daggerfall... Only to find that they were in dire need of aid themselves... That led to a huge adventure, taking me into Rivenspire and Stormhaven. Even traveling as far as Stros M’Kai, Betnikh, Bangkorai, and the Alik’r in my giant quest to aid the Covenant. I was sent to help the orcs in Orsinium as well.

 

My adventures weren’t completely worthless, I helped countless people and gained immense knowledge and experienced so many things... and I happened to meet my lovely wife along the way. Also, High King Emeric knighted me for my immeasurable efforts and I’ve been called the “Hero of the Covenant”.

 

It is still weird to hear people talking about my successes and triumphs... A big part of the reason I begged my wife, Countess Eselde, err... wait... I sometimes forget she is now Queen Eselde (to me she is just the beautiful Eselde, simply Eselde Tamrith). Anyway, I begged her to let me go to Cyrodiil to aid the war effort more. She and her sister, Janeve, had things very under control in Shornhelm, so when the High King himself came to our city and asked her if she would be okay with me leaving to go fight by his side, she relented.

 

But, back to my current predicament.

 

“Who the fuck are you!?” I demand as I eye the Breton woman’s armor, armor often worn by very high ranking Dominion officers and heroes. “Traitor!”

 

“You first!” The woman yells back as another body gets shoved out of the throngs of people fighting around us, nearly bowling me over and our armors make a lot of noise when they crash into each other.

 

I’m about to snap at the newcomer when I see something that stops both me and the woman who is like a mirror reflection of myself in our tracks.

 

“Th-this isn’t possible!” I unintentionally stutter as the new woman, this one a Breton in high ranking Pact armor, stands quickly and holds her greatsword in front of her at me and the first woman I was facing down.

 

“You look like me... Tricks!” The Pact woman yells. “You won’t break m’ mind, Filthy Covenant! Dominion Dog! Your magics won’t work! M’ magic is stronger! M’ mind is protected!”

 

“Will you stop talkin’?” The Dominion me tells her and the Pact woman grumbles, but stops yelling.

 

“This isn’t some illusion, is it?” I think out loud, drawing on my own magic to feel for anything unusual. “I-I can’t feel anythin’ wrong...”

 

“I can’t either.” The Dominion woman says, thinking as well.

 

“What... what are your names...?” I ask tentatively, unsure if they would be willing to tell me.

 

“Silvera Wolf Stryder of Shimmerene, Battlereeve and Hero of the Dominion. And Savior of Summerset.” The Dominion me says proudly as the Pact woman stares at her wide-eyed and I know I am, too. “What?”

 

“Dame Shadow Wolf Stryder, Wyress and wife of Queen Eselde of Shornhelm.” I stand tall and announce, pretending I am in court with my love, so I don’t start freaking out at all this weirdness. “A-and Hero of the Covenant... Hero of Wrothgar, also.”

 

After a moment of staring at me, the Domi- er, Silvera turns to the Pact woman who now stares between the two of us in shock. “Your turn.”

 

“O-oh! Right! Uh... Star Wolf Stryder... from the Rift! And Pact Hero! And Vivec’s Champion!”

 

“By Hircine...” I say, not meaning to, and they turn to me again.

 

“You’re a werewolf?” Star asks and I nod, hesitantly. “Are you?” Now she turns to Silvera and receives another nod. “I-I am, too.”

 

“Star! There you are!” A voice cuts over the fighting and Star perks up immediately at it as a dark elf woman seems to materialize next to her. “Who are they? Why haven’t you killed them and moved on to the other commanders like you planned?” Now the elf finally gets a good look at Silvera and I and she stops.

 

“Um, hi.” I offer, awkwardly, as I smell a khajiit sneaking up behind me,picking out his scent easily. “Not today, cat.” I prepare to turn, holding my sword and dagger at the ready, when Silvera yells.

 

“No! RAZ STOP!”

 

I freeze, as does the khajiit with a mohawk of red fur between his now swiveling ears.

 

“You want Raz to spare this one, Silvera? What would your lovely Queen think?” I see his smirk and Silvera’s light blush as he walks around me to stand next to her.

 

“Shadow!” I hear Darien’s voice as he rushes up through the fighting and I roll my eyes with a small growl that the little group seems to catch. “Eselde told me she wants me to keep an eye on you! Watch your back! I can’t do that when you run off like this!”

 

“I told her I’m fine... Don’t need a fuckin’ babysitter!” I pout and I hear some snickers, but I ignore them.

 

“This is your first big battle since the, um, accident. She just wants to make sure.”

 

Now I jam my finger in his face, angered by him bringing that up.

 

“You swore that would not be brought up ever again, Darien!” I all but snarl like a wolf.

 

“You fell down a flight of stairs in Castle Daggerfall just a few months ago and almost cut your arm off with your own sword...” He deadpans. “Of course your wife is going to worry.”

 

I give up and let out a defeated sigh, dropping my hand back to my side as I turn to look at the gathered group. “Yeah... ummm...”

 

“Oh! Thats not bad! I shot myself in the arse once. Don’t ask! I do not even know how I managed it.” Star says loudly, seeming to try and make me feel better.

 

It works.

 

“I believe it would be best if we moved.” Silvera observes as the fighting appears to be thinning out even more with each faction taking roughly equal casualties.

 

How we’ve managed to be left relatively alone here in the middle of the battlefield is beyond me.

 

“There is a cave over there.” I point out and we head to it.

 

 

(Later)

 

It is in this cave where the Dominion’s leader, the admittedly gorgeous Queen Ayrenn, finds us.

 

What? I’d have to be blind to not see Ayrenn Aldmeri’s beauty! I can look! I just can’t touch! I will always love my Eselde. And I will punch anyone who dares to say otherwise!

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Dunmer woman who has gradually started to talk more to us as we have sat in this cave (Naryu is what Star called her, almost lovingly) smack Star’s arm when she catches her staring at the queen.

 

“Silvera, what is the meaning of this!” The Altmer demands and the woman addressed stops midway through telling us the story her ‘elvish parents’ would use to explain their non-elven, Breton, daughter to the people of Summerset.

 

Something about finding her as a baby on the beach among the wreck of a ship, very similar to Star and I’s stories... Each of us being found by different people: Star was found by a Nord man and his Dunmer wife when they visited the Alik’r for a business trip and they took her back to Riften with them, I was found by the Wyresses in Glenumbra, and Silvera was found on a beach in Auridon by an Altmer couple who took her to Summerset.

 

ANYWAY! Queen Ayrenn is given pause when Star and I turn around to face her fully. “Raz, what is going on?”

 

I take note of the blush that rises to Silvera’s cheeks even as she looks scared of what her leader (and possibly lover or crush given that intense blush) will say about her talking to the enemies. Raz just snickers at her, tail flicking behind him and looking all the part of a smug cat who knows something you don’t.

 

“It would appear your favorite Eye might have sisters. Raz thinks triplets.” The khajiit fills her in. “Separated as cubs, he guesses.”

 

“...and now enemies in this damned war...” I add quietly, but I know it is heard by all in the cave.

 

With the two elves and their ever sharp ears; Raz and his catlike hearing; Darien sitting closest to me; and then the two other werewolves in the cave with their heightened sense of hearing, it would have been surprising if no one caught it.


	2. It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yrviel is Er-viel. Yr is just Er.
> 
> Gloria Fausta is the werewolf hunter you meet in Camlorn.

It Begins

(Star)

 

Shadow snuck back into her camp ahead of us to grab some armor to disguise Silvera and I. Darien left to go to his tent.

 

“Mom! Oops! Shadow! You’re back!” A Breton even shorter then my ‘sisters’ and I with hair a similar color to ours rushes up to us as we enter the Covenant camp. “Who’re they?”

 

“Yr, calm yourself...” Shadow sighs and pats the young woman on the head before turning to us. “Star, Silvera, this is Yrviel Ottwulf... She’s... m’ daughter?”

 

“Why is that a question?” I ask.

 

“Shadow found me during her adventuring!” The youngest of our little group says proudly, grinning at Shadow. “I was too little to be on my own at the time, so she took me with her! Her and mama, er, Queen Eselde are really nice!”

 

“Yup, she’s taken to calling Eselde mama...” Shadow sighs and does not bother hiding her smile. “And I’m mom, apparently.”

 

“She’s a wolf.” Silvera points out bluntly, eyeing the girl who looks barely old enough to be a young adult.

 

Yrviel stiffens like she wants to pounce.

 

“Yrviel.” Shadow stops her. “Let’s go to our tent, shall we?”

 

(Tent)

 

“Gloria!” Yrviel calls into the tent. “Mom’s back and she brought people!”

 

“You yell way too much, my love.” A woman with dark hair tells Yrviel as she sets down her book. “Hello, Shadow. Good to see you’re back. Yr was so worried. As I was a little.”

 

“Aw, you were worried?” Shadow teases. “C’mon, Gloria Fausta, admit it! You like having your mother-in-law around!”

 

“Yeah, you were worried!” Yrviel tells her wife(?).

 

The warrior gives in with a laugh and turns to Silvera and I as we stand there sort of awkwardly. “Who are these wolves you brought in, Shadow?”

 

“H-how’d you know?” I ask, nervous.

 

“I hunt werewolves.”

 

“Only the evil ones!” Yrviel is quick to add as she moves to sit on the bed. “You guys and me and Shadow are good!”

 

“How Eselde and I fell for you two, is beyond me...” Gloria rolls her eyes and gestures to the seats at the table in the giant tent. “You might as well sit down.”

 

“Silvera. It is nice to meet you.” The Dominion hero says rigidly and pulls out a chair.

 

“Hi, I’m Star!” I tell Gloria and sit down.

 

“So, Shadow...” The werewolf hunter begins after everyone has sat down. “You never mentioned any sisters.”

 

Silvera and I freeze up while the woman in question just sighs. “I did not know I had sisters... until recently... like today.”

 

“I have aunts?!” Yrviel gets excited. “I mean besides Aunt Janeve!”

 

“Janeve is Eselde’s sister.” Shadow explains for her ‘daughter’. “Yes, Yrviel, it seems you do. Now, please calm down. We don’t need the whole camp knowing.”

 

“And why not? They’re here to help in the war right?”

 

“Yr, can you go for a walk?”

 

“Why? I’m fine right...” She catches Shadow’s stern look and heads outside.

 

“Do you want me to go join her?” Gloria asks, but Shadow shakes her head.

 

“No, theres a reason she can’t be in here for this. We both know she cannot keep a secret for the life of her, Gloria... What I have to say is not to be told to anyone else until we figure this all out.” She waits for the warrior to nod. “Silvera and Star are not Covenant.”

 

“Why am I not surprised...” Gloria looks at me more closely. “Let me guess, you’re Pact. Way too lax to be Dominion...” Nowshe scrutinizes Silvera. “And you’re all uptight... Dominion.” She turns back to Shadow. “So, I get the feeling there is a good reason that you have brought them to our camp?”

 

“Soldiers have been going missing, the bodies in the fields are disappearing.” Silvera tells her rigidly. “We first suspectedone of your factions of this, but my... um...” The woman shifts awkwardly. “sisters, tell me that is not the case. I know the Dominion has not dared get anywhere near enough to either of your camps to take any of your soldiers.”

 

“It’s like they just up and vanished!” I add. “No trace! Just ‘poof’! Gone!”

 

“We have been having people vanish as well, as you know, Gloria.” Shadow tells her. “We, along with Queen Ayrenn, suspect that something is amiss. Someone or something is taking our men.”

 

“The three of you want to figure this out?” Gloria sighs. “What is with you and your damn hero complex, Shadow?”

 

“Heh, you sound like Naryu a bit.” I snort. “She likes to tease me for being such a hero.”

 

“Of course I do, Hero.” A smooth voice says behind me and I grin as I turn to see Naryu standing there. “Jorunn is asleep, he won’t notice us missing until morning. Emeric as well.” She glances at Silvera. “The only leader awake is Ayrenn. She was pacing in her tent muttering something about you. Did not catch it other then your name.”

 

“Mom, I’m back!” Yrviel says as she enters the tent, instantly starting to growl when she spots Naryu. “Dunmer...”

 

“Yr, enough!” Shadow snaps and her daughter stops as if slapped.

 

“Yes, mom.”

 

(Next morning, Shadow)

 

“Yr, I need you to keep this...” I hand her a folded piece of parchment sealed with the seal Eselde had specially made for me. Half of it is the crest of House Stryder, the other half is the crest of House Tamrith. “If... If I don’t come back in a few months, you and Gloria are to go back to Shornhelm and give this to Eselde.” The girl opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. “Yr, no. You cannot come with me this time. Silvera, Star, and I need to do this. I do not want you to get hurt.”

 

“Yes, mom.” My daughter mumbles and hangs her head. “J-just... come back...”

 

“I’ll try.” I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. “I can’t guarantee...” Looking over Yrviel’s shoulder to Gloria, I see some tears in her eyes as she tries not to cry. “Get over here, hunter.”

 

The woman lets out a watery laugh at the nickname and joins our hug.

 

(Silvera)

 

“Renn, you know I need to do this...” I sigh as I sit at the small table in her tent, eating breakfast. “Something is happening and we need to stop it.”

 

“Of course you do, I know that.” The Altmer sighs.

 

“Shadow and Star will have my back.” I tell her, trying to make her not so worried.

 

Ayrenn doesn’t say anything, just continues to eat.

 

(Star)

 

“I could come with you, Hero.” Naryu offers as I put my armor on. “I’m not officially Pact. I’m free to go where I want.”

 

“I need you here to keep Jorunn from getting suspicious.” I tell her and turn once I finish. “Between Shadow, Silvera, and I, there’s nothing we can’t handle!” I attempt to act tough, but I know she can see right through it. “We’ll be fine, Naryu.”i


	3. Vestiges

Vestiges

 

(Shadow)

 

“Shadow! Get up!” I hear Star yelling as someone, I am guessing her, shakes me roughly.

 

“Whatssit?” I mumble as I open my eyes to find myself in a cell, my sisters looking at me worriedly as I lean against a wall. “Where are...?” I cut myself off with a hiss as my head pounds.

 

“You’re awake, good.” Silvera says and glares at the cell’s door. “We’re in Coldharbour.”

 

“That’s... imposs-...” I start, but am hit with memories as Star helps me sit up more.

 

Memories of being caught by Worm Cult members when we tried to bait out whatever was stealing our soldiers. Being chained to my sisters and a few ragged looking soldiers and civilians. Being laid out on the alter in front of Mannimarco.... Being stabbed in the chest as the mad elf siphoned my soul into a soul gem and everything going black...

 

“We’re dead...” I mumble. “No...”

 

“We are...” Star sniffles and leans into my arms. “I’m never gonna see Naryu again!”

 

Silvera wipes tears from her eyes, but remains focused on the door. Seeming to distract herself by trying to guard us as I hold a wailing Star and I struggle with my own tears.

 

“Star, we gotta be strong.” I tell the sister in my arms as someone approaches our cell.

 

“What do we have here? Are you three alright?” A very tall woman asks as she looks in at us.

 

“We are.” Silvera responds, watching the woman wearily. “Who are you?”

 

“The name’s Lyris.” She tells us as she steps back from the door and pulls the greataxe off her back. “Keep back.”

 

One solid swing is all it takes to bust the lock and handle, the door creaking open.

 

“Star, Silvera, c’mon.” I say as I go to stand up and move to the door. “Thank you, Lyris.”

 

“My sword!” I hear Star yell and see her holding what is left of her blade, the greatsword snapped in two. “No!”

 

“There’s nothing we can do!” Silvera says forcefully and shoves a greatsword that was laying off to the side into our sister’s hands. “We have to go. Shadow and I’s gear is missing or broken, too.”

 

I spot my blue and silver armor heaped carelessly in a corner. The is no shine to the silver anymore and it is dented and scratched up. The black leather accents and straps are all ripped and tattered like someone had a grudge against it. When I put it on, the chestpiece barely stays in place with it’s broken straps and the helmet is too dented to use, my greaves and boots are unusable, and I can only find one of my gauntlets and one of my pauldron.

 

Silvera’s armor is equally destroyed and the few pieces of Star’s armor we locate are in just as bad shape, too.

 

“Like the deadra beat the crap out of it after they took it from us...” Silvera mumbles as she hands me my dented and notched, but still usable sword and dagger that were under her stuff. She has her shield, but not her sword as it is missing. Instead she picked up a mace that was sitting nearby. Our bows are all snapped and piled off in a corner.

 

“My sword...” Star once again says sadly. “M’ dad made it for me... before I joined the Pact...”

 

“Oh.” Is all I can say to that. “...We need to go.”

 

(Timeskip, Silvera)

 

“Vestiges, wake up!” I hear the Prophet say as I sit up painfully on my cot.

 

He is in the corner of the room, but not really there. Like a projection of some sort.

 

“We got separated as we returned to the mortal realm.” He explains. “I am near the city of Daggerfall in a cave the locals call the Harborage.”

 

“Where are we?” Star asks as she moves to get off the cot she is on.

 

“I believe you may be in Shornhelm. Some guards found you unconscious outside of town in a fierce storm.”

 

Shadow perks up, now sitting up in the bed she was tucked into, seeming to finally look around the room.

 

“This is m’ and Eselde’s room!” She says in shock. “I-I need to find her!”

 

Just as Shadow struggles to get out oof the bed, the room’s door opens.

 

“Shadow!” A woman with a crown I can only assume is Shadow’s wife shouts and rushes to hug my sister. “You’re alive! I was so worried! Yr gave me the letter last week and I thought...! I thought...! I thought you were dead!” She sobs into Shadow’s shoulder. “Then the guards find you unconscious in the storm two days ago!”

 

“B-but I am dead...” Shadow mumbles, avoiding her wife’s eyes when the woman pulls back in shock. “Mannimarco... he... he stabbed Silvera, Star, and I... t-took our souls... sent us to Coldharbour...”

 

“Arkay’s Light...” Eselde gasps. “H-how are you here?”

 

“A woman named Lyris saved us and a man named the Prophet. She gave herself, so the Prophet could bring us back to Nirn.” I answer and the women jump, apparently having forgotten Star and I are here. “Also, hello. It is nice to meet my sister-in-law. My name is Silvera.”

 

“Sister-in....? Shadow, whats she saying?”

 

“My love... it would seem I have sisters.” Shadow sighs and glances at Star. “Hey, Star... You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.” The woman snaps before catching herself. “S-sorry...”

 

“Star?” Shadow extracts herself from her wife’s embrace to shakily make her way to our sister. “I know a lot has happened, but we have to keep moving forward. You understand?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“Would you like to write a letter to Naryu? We have couriers here we can trust to get it to her, no matter where she is. You, too, Silvera. I know you want to let Ayrenn know you’re okay.”

 

“Please.” Star says and I just nod.


End file.
